


One Pun Can Make The Difference (Marinette and Adrien)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Marinette was hyperventilating. She didn't expect to find out her partners identity by a stupid pun. It wasn't even a good pun!Adrien and Chat make the same pun, Marinette connects the dots.





	One Pun Can Make The Difference (Marinette and Adrien)

****Marinette was hyperventilating. She didn't expect to find out her partners identity by a stupid pun. 

It wasn't even a good pun. It started when there was another akuma that was targeting Chloé again. Apparently she insulted her because she was taking out the trash or something. Marinette couldn't really remember anything besides that pun to be honest. That was all that was keeping her busy. Not because it was a special one, but who used it. 

Chat was the first who used it. Chloé was whining at them because the Akuma had destroyed her shoes. At some point, even Chat couldn't take it anymore. 

"Talk about a _catty_ person," he had said. At the time, Marinette had giggled and rolled her eyes, not thinking much of it. He made puns daily. 

The next day everything was back to normal. They were back in their class room and Chloé was whining. _Again_.

"She is lucky that Ladybug persuaded me to not get daddy to fire her. She ruined my hair and closet!"

Alya rolled her eyes as she continued her conversation with Nino who was sitting in front of her. Marinette had placed her head in her arms on her table, trying to drown out the sounds coming from Chloé's mouth. 

_"Talk about a catty person." _

It was so soft that Marinette almost didn't hear it. If she had been talking like Alya and Nino were doing, she wouldn't have heard, but she did, and it was identical to the first time she heard it. The same voice, tone, and from were she was sitting, his hair even looked the same. 

She almost screamed. _Almost_. If it wasn't for the fact that the teacher walked into the class and told everyone to grab their books, she might have. 

So now, Marinette was laying in her bed. She could only think about one thing. 

"How have I not noticed?" The room was quiet. Tikki was flying above her. "He's my partner! We have saved each other countless of times and spent so many nights on the Eiffel Tower together, but I can't recognize him when he is literally sitting in front of me every day?" 

"I'm sorry, Marinette-" Tikki started but Marinette cut her off. 

"He is such a fake ho." 

It was silent for a second. "Excuse me?" 

"I know how he really is. Adrien Agreste is the mask. Chat Noir is who he is," Marinette mumbled. "He needs to be perfect for his father, and he can't even live," She sighed. "That's actually really sad."

"What are you going to do?" Tikki asked. 

"I'm gonna talk to him," Marinette decided. "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't have to wear that mask again."

* * *

"Chat!" Ladybug landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower. The male superhero turned around with a grin. 

"Hello M'Lady!" he grinned, overjoyed with seeing the love of his life again. "How are you this evening?" 

"Fine, you?"

"I'm always happy when I see you, M'Lady." 

Marinette's hearth jumped up and down, knowing it was Adrien Agreste, the boy she had been crushing on for the past two years, who was flirting with her.

"I... I want to ask you something." It took a lot of effort, but she succeeded in not stuttering. 

"What is it?"

"You once told me you love me, but how can you love me, if you don't even know the real me?"

Chat was silent for a few seconds as he stared at the city in front of them. 

"Because I do know the real you. You might think Ladybug is just one part of yourself, and I guess it is, but it also shows the most important part of you. Who we are in a crisis, shows our true nature." He tore his eyes away from the city and looked Ladybug, whom was a little stunned by his answer, right in the eyes. 

"You, Ladybug, choose to save people. You always put others before yourself, and no matter who you are in your civilian suit, I love you." 

Marinette was staring at him with her jaw slack. 

"And you?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Are you your true self in this suit?" 

He smiled at her. "As Chat Noir, I can be my true self. With you, I'm always myself, and I always tell the truth." 

Marinette wasn't sure what she should do now. There were only two things she knew. One, Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. Two, she was desperately in love with him. 

* * *

Adrien was sitting in the classroom the next day. He was still thinking about the conversation he had with Ladybug last night. He was staring at the empty board, until Chloé, Sabrina, Alya and Marinette came in. 

Chloé looked happy. _Oh no, what had she done now? _

Marinette was glaring at her. That's when Adrien saw it. _Her eyes_. Fierce bluebell eyes with fire burning behind them. He recognized them, because those were the eyes he always went into battle with. Those were the eyes he fell in love with. Apparently, Marinette had noticed his look after dealing with Chloé, because she moved towards him. The look in her eyes changed, but he still recognized them. Those were the eyes Ladybug had when she talked with victims after they were akumatized. They were full of sympathy and kindness. 

Adrien quickly said that he was fine, and the lesson started. But Marinette wasn't convinced. 

* * *

That evening, Adrien was pacing in his room. 

"Kid, you gotta calm down," Plagg said. 

"How can I calm down? The girl I love, the hero of Paris, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my friend! How could I not have noticed?!" 

"Because you're like Captain Obvious?" 

"This isn't funny, Plagg!" Adrien groaned. 

"I actually think it's very funny," he said but then sighed. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

Adrien shot up and smiled. "That's a great idea, Plagg!" 

"I know, it's my-" before he could finish he was sucked into Adrien's ring and Chat Noir was running across the Parisian rooftops. 

Marinette was standing on her balcony, lost in thought when she heard a familiar thud behind her. 

"Marinette." 

She turned around and smiled at the feline superhero behind her. 

"Chat," she greeted him. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I noticed something. Something that has been on my mind the entire day."

"Something that has to do with me?" Marinette raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Your eyes." 

Marinette was silent for a second. 

"What?" 

"Your eyes," Chat repeated. 

"What do my eyes have to do with anything?" Marinette asked confused. 

"I looked into your eyes this morning, and they were fierce. As fierce as Ladybug's eyes." 

Marinette's eyes grew in surprise and didn't say anything. 

"And after that they became kind. I don't know why I didn't recognize them sooner, but I'm certain now. You're Ladybug." 

Marinette still didn't say anything. Was this really how they figured out each others identity. With a pun and recognizing someone's eyes. 

"Please tell me I'm right." Chat suddenly looked nervous. 

Marinette burst out laughing while Tikki came out of hiding. 

"I can't believe this. After two years of being the most obvious persons ever, you two figure each other's identity this way." 

Chat looked surprised by her comment. "You know who I am?"

Marinette nodded. "Adrien Agreste."

He let out a huff of air. "How?"

"You made the same pun twice. I guess it was just enough to connect the dots." 

"Wait, the one with 'being catty'?" 

Marinette nodded. 

"That was yesterday," Adrien said and then smiled. "We figured it out, one day from the the other? Is that why you asked me that question yesterday?" 

Marinette nodded. "I wanted to know what you would think of me, if you knew who I really was."

"Well, like I said," Adrien began moving towards Marinette and put on hand on her cheek. "I will always love you, and you being Marinette, that just proved my character judgment." 

Marinette was smiling at him and they moved as one towards each other until their lips touched. 

It felt like hours before they broke apart. 

"I guess that means you like me too?" 

Marinette snorted and just answered him with another kiss. 


End file.
